


Darcy Lewis, Agent of HYDRA (podfic)

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the classic story of boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy breaks into girl's secret evil underground base and interrupts her security patrol to ask her on a date--where the boy is more than a thousand years old and reluctantly good, and the girl is a disgraced former undercover agent and increasingly ambivalent about the bureaucracy of being evil. </p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis, Agent of HYDRA (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darcy Lewis, Agent of HYDRA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885422) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Title:**  

## Darcy Lewis, Agent of HYDRA

**Fandom** : Thor / Avengers movie universe  
**Author** :

###  [Margo_Kim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Darcy Lewis / Loki  
**Rating:**   Gen  
**Length:**   48:25  
**Summary:**   It's the classic story of boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy breaks into girl's secret evil underground base and interrupts her security patrol to ask her on a date--where the boy is more than a thousand years old and reluctantly good, and the girl is a disgraced former undercover agent and increasingly ambivalent about the bureaucracy of being evil.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/885422)

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Margo_Kim/DarcyLewisHydra.mp3)

Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZUjBiYUlYTGpHYW8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
